The Lady and The King
by xXVivian DarkbloomXx
Summary: Marina Howard has lived a sheltered life at home since childhood, with her father the Duke of Norfolk, and since her mother's death, has been able to feel very little. She is sent to court to wait on Queen Catherine, and she doesn't intent to get into any trouble, but when the King catches her eye, will she be able to resist him- will he be able to soften her hard heart?NoAnnB 4Now
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, it's Vivi! So, this is my first story, on , and I really hope u guys like it. Btw, this fanfic is totally inaccurate! Anne Boleyn does not exist, and many characters will be excluded from history, or created!  
I own nothing, only my love for The Tudors, and my OCs!**_

Prologue

December 1509

"Marina! Marina come on, it's time to get up!"  
Marina's eyes blinked open, and she saw her elder sister Eleanor standing almost on top of her. She groaned, turned over, and shut her eyes again.  
"What are you doing here? Where's Claudine? And where are Irene and Olivia?" Said Marina, confused as to why her maids weren't there, but her sister.  
"Are you alright sister?" Eleanor said, annoyed. "We're on the ship- _remember_?"  
Marina sat up. The wave of realization hit her. They were on the ship back to England.  
Marina, along with her elder sisters Eleanor and Eliza, had been living in France for a few years now. Their father was in France as royal ambassador, but the family knew that he had truly desired to leave the country because of his dislike of King Henry VII. He was, by all means, a Tudor supporter, but had always longed for King Henry, who was not at all a favorite, to be snatched away by death, so that his young, lively, and clever son, Prince Henry, could take the throne. Marina, who was only eight, did not know of this, and neither did her twelve year old sister Eliza. Her brother Thomas, however, who was sixteen, her sister Eleanor, who was eighteen, and her eldest brother, the nineteen year old Edward, Earl of Oxford, were all familiar with what was going on.

However, Henry VII had died in April, and his son had been crowned Henry VIII. Since then, Henry had invited the Howards back to England at his own explicit request, as, in his early years, the Duke had been a great caretaker. He had arranged a betrothal for Eleanor, to the young Henry Kingston, Earl of Tottenham, and one for Edward, to the Lady Grace Willoughby, only daughter of the Duke of Derby. Thomas had refused any type of betrothal, because he was taking his mistress, Olivia de Hielly, with him. The family had been in France ever since before Marina was born, and although she remembered England from the few times she had visited, it would be hard for her to call it home _just_ yet.

****6 Years Later**  
December 1515**

Lord Norfolk was very content indeed. His youngest daughter Marina was to go to court to join her sisters, to wait on Queen Catherine, as she would be fifteen in a few months. Her sister Eleanor was returning to court along with her. Eleanor had been away from court for a while, at the Kingston family home, Tottenham Castle, to give birth to her fourth child and first daughter, Margaret. Eliza, who had married James Tennyson, Earl of Nottingham-Plymouth, two years ago, had had her son Lord George a few months before, and had already returned.  
Lord Nottingham and Lord Tottenham were both members of the privy council, as were his own sons, Edward, Earl of Oxford, who was happily married to the beautiful Grace Willoughby, and had three sons and a daughter, and Thomas, who had married his mistress Olivia, and had had two young sons, as well as having been created Earl of Surrey by the king, and the latter two were created members of the Order of The Garter. It seemed to Norfolk that things could not get any better. He would soon find a suitable match for Marina- he already had offers from the Earl of Ormond and the Marques of Arden. There were rumours that the Duke of Bedford too was considering proposing a marriage between his eldest son the Earl of Elton and heir and Marina.  
Norfolk was glad that he had not sent Marina to court when she was thirteen, as most did, at the same time that he had sent her sisters, the newly wed Eliza, and Eleanor, (who couldn't have gone earlier due to her never ending pregnancies), because her sisters always seemed to outshine her in some way, with their more 'conventional' beauty.  
Eleanor and Eliza both had blonde waves foaming down their backs, Eleanor's pale gold, and Eliza's butter blonde, each adopting the Howard family's hazel brown eyes. In other words, while being beautiful, they were like most women were expected to be. Marina, on the other hand, was so exotic in her brand of beauty, that he hardly knew what to make of her. She had dark, chestnut brown ringlets, tinted with deep bronze and black. Her eyes were like nothing her parents had ever seen before- they looked like the sea at sunset, shining, green, blue, silver, pink, purple, every color there was.  
Norfolk decided that he would wait a few more weeks, and if Bedford did not make his offer by then, then he would choose Arden, although it might sting his elder daughters a little to have to yield precedence to their younger sister. Either way, his family was in great state, he had a whole brood of heirs, well married daughters, happily married sons, titles, honors, all a man could want. How could things get _any_ better?


	2. Chapter 1

_So, I read all your reviews, and I'm pleased u guys liked the first bit! Sorry if it was a bit short, but I'm still getting used to the whole writing thing.  
__**Anne, **__I took your advice, and took a standard Mary Sue test, and the result was a balanced character- Since that was only the prologue, and was only around 900 words, Marina's character hasn't really had a chance to develop yet. _

_And, as for the eyes, I only meant that they were unusual, like these ones, . , and that they are tinted different colors in the sunlight. Anyway, I didn't model Marina on AnneB because Marina is absolutely nothing like her- I gave her exotic looks because I wanted her to have them.  
Also, just wanted to say, that while Anne of York was Elizabeth of York's sister, and Marina's mom, making Marina Henry's first cousin, I will be ignoring this connection in the story!  
Anyway- To the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter One

**1****st**** January 1516**

"The Earl and Countess of Tottenham!"  
Marina felt rather giddy as her sister walked in on the arm of her husband. It was her turn next. She and Eleanor had arrived at court only last night, at around quarter past seven. They only had time to greet the queen and for Marina to be introduced before Catherine, who, despite being heavily pregnant, left with her ladies for the feast. Eleanor had gotten ready as quick as possible and followed them, along with her husband, Henry, as she wanted to meet all her friends, but Marina, being tired, and who was also not one for huge celebrations and feasts, had retired to her family's apartments, having had a bath, some dinner, and had hardly given her maids enough time to undress her, before she fell asleep.  
Now, it was the first day of the new year. She had not gone to Queen Catherine that day, as she was ill, and only needed her closest ladies, and so, had spent the whole day exploring Whitehall. While it was the first day of the year 1516, it was also Marina's court debut.

She had dressed as simply as she could've at such an event, something her tiring woman, Dianne, and her maid servants, Claudine, Irene and Olivia, had not been pleased about. She wore a forest green gown, bringing out the green in her eyes, edged with pearls, and a pearl necklace, with droplet pearl earrings. She had some rosewater dabbed behind her ears, and was wearing lovely white silk dancing slippers. Pretty- but plain.

Marina knew she had to look all graceful and delicate and lady like, but she couldn't help feeling rather stupid in her fine lady like clothes. When she had been at home, she had spent her days in riding clothes, bolting through the forest on Thunder, her dark grey horse.

On the occasions that her father had hosted feasts or balls, she had ridden off somewhere. The only times that she had really had fun at balls was in France. When her mother had been around. Her mother had danced with King Louis- quite a lot, one could say, but then, her mother danced quite frequently with people she liked. She may not have been very young, only in her thirties or so, but she was a youthful spirit, always enjoying some fun. Her mother had been alive in France. And so had Marina herself. She had danced all over the place with the young, teenage gentlemen and noblemen of the court. All the ladies had presented her with dolls to dress, and the gentlemen with red roses which they had said matched the beauty of the little 'mademoiselle de file de England.' She had been treated very specially there, but then, she was the daughter of a Princess of York, which most were not.

She had hated it when her father had told her that it was time to return to England, and make obeisance to the new king, and that his time as ambassador was up. Her mother had been reluctant to leave too, but her father had insisted. Her siblings, were, for the most part, singing to the same tune as her father. Edward wanted to return- he had lived in England until he had been around ten or so, and missed it greatly. Eleanor was thrilled because a marriage to a great Earl was being organized for her, and Eliza had been told that another match would be made for her too. Thomas was indifferent- as long as he could take his mistress of two years, the fifteen year old orphan, Olivia de Hielly, with him, he would go. It had seemed to Marina, that only she and her mother were the ones who wanted to stay.

When they had returned to England, the skies had been as blue as blue could be, filled with big, white, puffy clouds, quite opposite to the grey skies above Versailles on the day they left. Her mother tried to cope. She tried to handle it, manage it. But she couldn't. And she withered away. And the flame that had burned for so long in her daughter's heart, flickered, and died.

Things had happened, Marina thought, before and after her mother's untimely passing, but, just as the rest of the family hated remembering her mother's death, Marina hated remembering those happenings. They had made her feel sad. And so, she had decided not to feel. She was just that awkward, strangely beautiful, opaque person. She wasn't witty, not to her knowledge at least, and while she could dance, and sing, and make conversation, and smile at people and laugh at their jokes, she felt that Eleanor could dance far more seductively, Eliza could sing far sweeter, and Thomas and Edward could make fine conversation if they wanted to. Even her father could pretend to find something funny if he wished. But when Marina danced, she stumbled.

When she sang, a lump seemed to form in her throat. When she chatted, she gave simple, mono syllabic answers. When she laughed, she always managed to turn it into a cough. And when she smiled, it never seemed to reach her exotic eyes. Everyone she met always received the impression that she was a most stuck up person, just because she was a Duke's daughter. She didn't like it. But she didn't want to feel. It just hurt too much.

"My lords! The Duke of Norfolk, and the Lady Marina Howard"  
It's time, she thought, as she was pulled out of her thoughts, and entered the great hall on her father's arm. Everybody was chatting, while the musicians were playing. The king was standing in a corner of the room, with his friend Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk. The King noticed her father standing at the end beginning of the hall, about to make his way to Eleanor, when he beckoned him over.

"My lord Norfolk!" Said the King. "I had no idea that you were returning to court today!"  
"I actually arrived late last night Your Majesty- my daughter Eleanor was with child, and she has just delivered of a healthy baby girl, her first, only a few weeks ago, and I came along with her to court." Said Norfolk, smiling to see the young king, who was around twenty years younger than himself, and who he had taken care of as a child.

The King's gaze turned to Marina.  
"And who is this lovely lady you've brought with you my Lord?"  
"Ah, Your Majesty, allow me to present my youngest daughter, Marina."  
Marina stumbled forward, and dipped into a curtsy. She couldn't help but look up at the King, and to see what he looked like close up. She had heard tales about how he looked, how handsome he was, and had always assumed that it was idle flattery, but now she looked at him, she realized most of it had a ring of truth.

His hair was a dark, reddish brown, and his eyes were deep, soulful, but at the same time, wild, like those of an animal trying to break out of a cage.  
"Lady Marina", he said, looking at her, studying her from top to bottom.  
"Your Majesty", Marina said, lowering her gaze quickly.  
"Have you enjoyed court so far?"  
"Yes your majesty. I find it absolutely delightful." She replied promptly, but there was something rehearsed, flat toned, about her voice.

Henry looked confused, smiled, and then he looked at her again, gazing at her rather intently, as if there was just something about her, something that attracted him. Marina shuddered for a second, but quickly regained her composure. The King noticed, and changed his expression, turning it into a warm smile, but he couldn't get rid of that curious look in his eyes. Marina was confused- what was wrong with him?

Henry himself was confused. He could normally read a woman's face like the pages of a book, but this woman seemed closed up, different somehow.  
"Walk with me, my lady"

Marina took his arm, and they walked off to an outer part of the banqueting house.

"How old are you, Lady Marina?" He asked  
"I'm very nearly sixteen, Your Majesty." She said, blandly.

Henry noticed her tone of voice. Bored. Bland. Plain. He sighed, and they continued to make small talk. Then, they reached a bench in a corridor, and he motioned for her to sit.  
"So, you've spent much of your life in France, I hear?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty, we've been there since before I was born."

"How lovely! France is such a nice country."  
"And where did you prefer being?" He inquired.  
"To be honest, France. I may be English, but France was my home. I was born there, I grew up there, I lived there, and I loved it. And my mother, she loved it two", Said Marina, her eyes brightening, filling with love as she spoke of her mother.  
"She- she died, two years, after we returned from France."  
"And you think leaving France was the reason?" Henry asked, his eyes widening.  
"Perhaps. Perhaps it was something else. Anyway, it's in the past now." She replied, the emotion disappearing from her eyes as quickly as it had appeared.  
"Do you miss her, my Lady?" He asked.

"A great deal, Your Majesty."

"I see.. I lost my own mother when I was young. It affected me a great deal. Mothers are so very vital in life, especially in that of a woman. I suppose you cant manage very much without her. Then again, I couldn't either. But then, I'm a man, and as for us men, we-"

She cut him short, and stumbled to her feet. He looked up at her, and saw for a second, just a second, the devastated expression on her face. God, how could he have been so _careless_!  
"I'm afraid I must go your Majesty. I am very tired, and I do not want to offend your Majesty by dozing off in the middle of something."

"But my lady, we were just talking and-"  
"I am sure that we can finish our conversation some other time."  
"I am sorry if I offended you in some way but-"

"If you'll excuse me."  
"But lady Marina-" And she was gone.

Marina stalked out of the banqueting house, and ran to her room, ignoring the stares that a few courtiers, having noticed her walking off with the king, were giving her.  
She shooed her maids out, all except Dianne, and fell back onto the bed. She sighed. How could men be so inconsiderate. Did her feelings really not matter to Henry, even though he was a complete stranger. Even though he was the _king_?

**The Queen of England's Apartments**

Catherine stared into the fire. She _needed_ a son! She _had_ to have one. So many stillbirths, so many dead children. She_ was_ an Infanta of Spain, but her relations could not secure her position as England's queen. She needed a son!

"His Majesty The King!" A Herald at the door called.  
Catherine stood up, and sunk into a shallow curtsy.  
"Please, sit Catherine." Her husband said, shortly.

She wondered why he seemed in such a stormy mood. She did not know, of course, of his conversation with Marina. After Marina had left, Henry had sat, dum and still, for a minute, staring after this mysteriously cold woman running away from him.

"Henry?" Catherine said, looking worried. "Is something wrong? I am sorry that I could not attend the feast today, for last night's festivities seemed to disturb the baby" her eyes turned desparate, seeing that he was getting annoyed even further, and tried to get his attention, her eyes big. "It wouldn't stop moving. At least we know it's healthy and-"

"Oh for god's sake! I don't care that it's moving! You've had five children Catherine! Or is it six? Or was it seven? I honestly don't know anymore, because they ALL DIED! And it's your BLOODY fault! You and your Spanish blood! I WANT, and NEED a SON! Forget a son, an HEIR! I need an HEIR! And you are OBVIOUSLY incapable of giving me one! If this child is not healthy, then I swear to god I'll-" He stopped short, for the first time looking at his wife's face. She had tears running down her cheeks, and her eyes were distraught and hurt. He realized only then, of the magnitude of what he had done.

He made a move forward, "Catherine..." But she put a hand up to stop him.  
"Please- don't. This child- this boy, if it please Your Majesty, shall be healthy. And our son shall be born, alive and well, but that is all in God's hands, Your Majesty. As is our fate. And our capability. Your Majesty." She curtsied. Then she picked up her rosary from the mantle piece, and kissed it gently. She sat down on her armchair, facing the fire, and began to pray. Henry could hear her quiet, suppressed sobs. Henry backed out, and left.

He would've gone to her, but he knew that there was no point. Catherine was difficult like this a lot. It was just her way, he reassured himself. And his whole outburst wasn't really his fault- not really. It was down to that Lady Marina. He hadn't been able to hold his tongue, he admitted that to himself. But no woman, not even Catherine, had ever walked away from him like that. She was obviously going to hate him now. How could he have been so insensitive, babbling on about mothers like that. He sighed. She was obviously a defiant one.

But defiant or not, she intrigued him. There was just something about her. Something strange, something different. Something mysterious.

And Henry intended to find out exactly what it was. He was going to get to know a little more about Marina Howard. Though god knew, she wouldn't thank him for it.

* * *

_Soooo….._

_What did ya think?  
Sorry if the chapter wasn't too long, they will get longer as I write more._

_Catherine's a little OOC right now, (not too much, but ya know), mostly because of the baby. I'm not extremely sure what and who the baby's gonna b. I mean, I do want a Mary, but lets see. I'm gonna put up a poll for it. As for Elizabeth, I would love to have her, but lets cross that bridge when we come to it. Anyway, I hope u guys liked it, and I will b updating more in the future._

_And PS, more reviews=more updates!_

_Kisses_

_-V_


	3. Chapter 2

_So, this is the new chapter! I hope u guys like it because I spent quite a while writing it! So, I know that Thomas Howard, Duke of Norfolk, married Elizabeth Stafford in circa 1512-1513, but I've changed that to 1516, because it fits better with the purpose of this story.  
Now, enough babbling- on to the chapter!_

Chapter Two

**29****th**** January 1516**

**Apartments of The Duke of Norfolk and Family  
Rooms of Lady Marina Howard**

Marina sat at her desk, in her nightgown, and stared out of the window. It was twelve o'clock, and she was trying to compose a letter to her father's new wife, Elizabeth Stafford, the daughter of the Duke of Buckingham. She didn't know what to write. It had all happened so suddenly. The King had announced it before he had left for his hunting expedition with his friends the Duke of Suffolk, Sir Anthony Knivert, Sir Henry Norris, and Sir William Compton. And that was perhaps around the fourth or fifth day of the month. Then, two weeks ago, on the 15th of January, as it was, her father had hurriedly married a very reluctant Lady Stafford, with just the family surrounding him, and they had set off for their honeymoon.

They had returned the day before yesterday to Arundel Castle, and Marina had received a letter from her father, a carbon copy of what each of the others had received, all on the day before the newlyweds returned, stating that he wanted them to write to their new lady stepmother and welcome her to the family, and could they please, for their father's happiness, be polite and cordial. He had wanted her to receive the letters the day they returned, but that was two days ago, and Marina still hadn't gotten around to writing hers. Edward and Thomas had written their's and sent them off, albeit unwillingly, Eliza had done it happily enough, not really minding, but Eleanor's letter was very rude indeed, and she had thought that their father would be displeased, but he had not protested at all. He obviously did not like his wife very much either.

Marina remembered Eleanor's letter, and shuddered.

_Lady Elizabeth Howard**, **Duchess of Norfolk_  
_My lady stepmother,_  
_I will take this chance to welcome you to my family._  
_You will, hopefully, in due course, become a worthy successor of my mother's position, and will uphold the responsibilities which come with this fine and fortunate match._  
_However, you will do well to remember that the position that you now hold was, not five years ago, held by a Princess of York, and you should not try and be what she was in your husband's eyes, for that you can never be. You probably realize that your behavior at your wedding was defiant and un lady like, the kind one would expect from someone besides a noble lady. You are, expected to uphold your role as a dutiful and obedient wife, good and polite stepmother, and proper English Matron._

_I offer you all this advice only with step-daughterly concern, and I hope that you will accept and make use of it._  
_Your Stepdaughter,_  
_Lady Eleanor Kingston_  
_Countess of Tottenham_

That had annoyed the Lady no end, and she had not written back.  
Marina decided to avoid too much discomfort, and kept her letter plain and simple.

_My Lady Stepmother,_  
_I would like to take this chance to welcome you to the Howard family._  
_I wish you and my father well, and hope that your union is a happy one._

_Your Stepdaughter_  
_Marina,_  
_Lady Howard_

Marina sealed the letter, and called for Dianne.

"Dianne?"  
"Yes my lady?"  
"Please see that someone delivers this to the Duchess of Norfolk by tomorrow."  
"Of course, my lady. And, a messenger came and informed me that the King has returned from his hunting progress, and requests everyone's presence in the great hall for luncheon".  
"Very well then. Call the rest, I'd better get ready."  
"Very good my lady."

* * *

**The Great Hall**

Once Marina was ready, she had gone down the great hall, where she mingled with a few courtiers, all of them waiting for the King to arrive.  
She had had free run of the whole palace for the whole month, because Queen Catherine had gone into confinement for the last month of her pregnancy, and had taken only her closest ladies with her. They stayed in her apartments, and had been there since King Henry had left.  
It was mostly her Spanish ladies whom she had asked to remain with her, and of course a few customary Englishwomen. Catherine had only known Marina for the course of a few days, and as she had no great care for the Howards, she hadn't wished to take Eleanor or Eliza into confinement with her either.

"His Majesty the King!"  
King Henry strode into the room, flanked by the Duke of Suffolk and Sir Anthony Knivert, and followed by Sir Henry Norris and Sir William Compton.

Henry walked up to the top table, where he sat down. The Duke of Suffolk was on one side of the King, with Compton beside him. Knivert sat on the King's other side, and Norris sat next to him.  
"My Lords! You must all be wondering how our trip went! It was wonderful! In fact, we caught a magnificent Stag, who's great white horns are now hanging above the council room!"  
The courtiers cheered, and most of the men hooted. The women, all eager to catch the king's eye, applauded demurely, batting their eyelashes behind their painted fans. The king did not notice them in the least. His eyes studied the room, and landed on Marina. She didn't blush, or look away. She just glared at him, very silently, for a few seconds, before walking off to the other side of the room in irritation, to speak to Dianne, and some people she seemed to have made friends with.

Standing with Dianne, were a man, and a woman. The man had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. The woman had soft, hazel hair, pulled up at her neck, and bright green eyes, framed with lighter eye lashes.  
Dianne saw Marina coming up.

"My lady Marina!" Dianne said, in her polished French accent. Dianne was not exactly a _maid, _she was what was simply called an attendant. Marina didn't know whether or not it was the same in England, but in France, ladies of her own class, who had Dukes and Princesses for parents, were supplied with three or four women of a slightly lower class to attend to them. Dianne, for example, was the youngest daughter of a knight, while Irene, Claudine, and Olivia were all younger daughters of gentlemen. The four of them were her Maids in Waiting. Therefore, she was basically the daughter of a nobleman, and the other were all gentlewomen, meaning that they weren't servants, and so, were permitted to attend feasts and balls and such. It was down to their Mistress, in this case Marina, to find them good marriages.

"Dianne, I see you are enjoying yourself? And who are these lovely people you are speaking to?"  
"My lady, this is Lady Matilda Kenningford, Viscountess Oglivy, and this is Lord Robert Lester, 3rd Marquess of Pemberly." She said, gesturing to the woman and the man in turn. "This is my mistress Lady Marina Howard."  
The man smiled. "Oh, you're the Duke of Norfolk's daughter?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"I see.. Your father and mine were very good friends before he left for France.. But they fell out over something stupid, before my father died. Oh dear- I shouldn't have told you that- now you wont speak to me."  
Marina laughed, deciding she liked this gentleman. He had perfect humor.  
"Well, my lord, I'm afraid you won't find me not wanting to speak to _you_, of all people. You are far too likeable." She laughed.  
They branched off, walking together through the great hall, and chatting. Lord Robert was friendly, easygoing, humorous, and Marina found him a very easy person to speak to. She felt rather at ease with him, and felt the barriers she so often put up descending almost immediately. As she laughed with him, she noticed someone's stare on her face She glanced to the side, and saw that it was the King. He looked annoyed. He pulled Charles Brandon's ear to his lips, and whispered something to him, still looking at Marina.

Brandon stood, and clapped his hands. "The King wishes to dance!"  
The courtiers cheered, and bustled about trying to find themselves suitable partners.  
"May I, my lady?" Robert extended his hand.  
She took it. "Certainly Lord Robert."

Just as they made their way over to the dance floor, she saw Henry coming over to them.

"May I cut in?" Asked the King.  
"Of course, Your Majesty." Robert replied courteously, smiling at him.

Henry took Marina's hand, and led her across the dance floor, where a slow, stately Pavanne began. They began dancing, and Marina sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.  
"This dance is so dull.."  
"Well, then, we shall have to fix that."

He gestured to the musicians to stop the music.  
"Gentlemen." He said to them. The whole hall became silent. "My partner finds this dance _far_ too dull!"  
Marina blushed. "There is no need for this Your Majesty.." She said, quietly.  
"No, no, Lady Marina, I insist! What would you like to dance to… The Galliard, say? Or the Gavotte?.. How about, the Volta?"

Marina turned a bright crimson, although she tried to stop herself from doing so. The Volta was a passionate dance, full of lust and closeness. What the devil was wrong with him?

"Yes, yes, gentlemen- play a Volta!"  
The Volta began, and Henry pulled Marina close, and twirled her around.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but, _what are you playing at_?!"  
"I'm just being accommodating, my lady." He replied, winking.  
"Why will you not leave me alone. Didn't I make it clear enough that I did not wish to speak to you after your _dishonorable insult_?"  
"You do realize that I am your King, and could have you horsewhipped just for speaking like that?"  
"But you won't."  
"And what makes you think so?" He lifted her up, and put her down, with a twirl.  
"You're a man. And men like you are just too resourceful to waste a pretty woman in such a way."  
"Oh, but, do forgive me lady Marina-_ you_ aren't pretty."  
"Oh, aren't I?"  
"No." He said, twirling her for the last time, and as he did, his mouth passed by her ear, and he whispered, "You're beautiful."  
She twirled out of his arms, and fell back into line. She curtsied, he bowed, and, before the next dance could begin, he turned to the musicians, and applauded. The rest of the court followed suit, erupting with cheers. But when Henry turned his head back to where Marina had been standing, she was gone.  
He was glad that Catherine was in confinement- she wouldn't have liked this.

* * *

**The Apartments of the Duke of Norfolk and Family  
The Rooms of the Duke of Norfolk**

"Are you making this up, Marina?" Eleanor questioned, concerned.  
"I swear to you sister, I am not." Marina replied.

"Marina, listen, listen very carefully. This sort of incident can damage your reputation GREATLY. I suggest you return to Arundel- or, if you wish to be closer to court, to Wolfson Castle in Oxford, and wait for a few weeks. Then, once Queen Catherine has delivered of her child, hopefully a son, for her own sake, you can return. And by then, Papa will have sorted out one of the prospective marriages he was planning for you.. Then you can put this behind you. But I am telling you now, Marina. Do not become his mistress."

Marina's face hardened at the word.  
"His MISTRESS?" She spat. "I am not a _whore_, Eleanor. I am a lady. And I would rather be hung by the neck than become a man's mistress, _least of all a man as lecherous_ as this King seems to be!"

"Calm down, Rina! Leave for Wolfson tomorrow, and return in a few weeks. Now, get some sleep, please darling."

* * *

**30****th**** January, 1516**

**The King of England's Privy Closet**

"What do you mean, she's gone!?"  
"Your Majesty, my sister found court life a little overwhelming, and felt rather bored without Queen Catherine to wait on, and so she has gone to Wolfson Castle, she left yesterday morning, and will return once the Queen has given birth to your heir- a son, god willing-" Edward was cut short.

"I do not wish to hear about sons and heirs, my lord, I wish to know why I was not informed of your sister's departure!"  
"I did not think it was of any great interest to Your Majesty.."  
"I have a right to know who leaves and enters my court, Lord Oxford! When does she return?"  
"As soon as the child is born."  
"I suppose that isn't too long to wait." Henry muttered to himself.  
"What was that, Sire?" Inquired Edward, pretending he hadn't heard.  
"Oh- nothing at all, Lord Oxford- you may go."  
"Very good, Sire."

All Henry could do now was wait.

* * *

**18 February, 1516  
The Queen of England's Apartments**

"Just a little longer Madam! Here comes the baby!" Cried the Midwife.  
"Argh!" Catherine's screams echoed through the palace.  
"I can see the shoulders! And here comes the middle, one more push your majesty, then we will know the sex." Mistress Nollys, the midwife, cried.

Catherine gave a scream, and a push, and out came the baby, who gave a loud, scream.  
"A beautiful, healthy daughter, Madam." Said Mistress Nollys.

"But the pain- It won't stop- argh it still hurts!"  
"Dr Lincare! Dr Lincare, the pains continue!"  
Dr Lincare examined the Queen.  
"It seems" He said. "That the Queen will deliver a second child."

The Queen screamed, and moaned, as the head of the child began to appear.  
It was all so slow! After hours and hours of anguish, the legs bgean to come out. Catherine felt as if she would die. She was so tired, and it hurt so badly. The pain was so great.  
"Please Madam, don't give up!" Cried Mistress Nollys.  
Catherine gave a last, huge scream, and collapsed back on the pillows, sighing with relief.

"A son, Madam. A healthy son. Perhaps slightly small, but very healthy."

"Oh my god. Thank the lord. I have two children. Two beautiful, living children. Give them to me. Give them here! Now!"

"Madam.. Perhaps you should rest before you hold them.. we wouldn't wish for any accidents to take place.." Dr Lincare cautioned.

"I suppose not. Take the children to their cribs- has someone informed the King?"  
"Yes Madam, he is on his way."

So, Henry was on his way. He would see his two, lovely children- his heirs, and he would see his wife, and his anger at her would fade, and all would be as it was before.

* * *

_So. There is was! BTW, Wolfson Castle, is a fake place, tots made up.  
So.. should Catherine die in childbirth, or should she stay alive and complicate things? Review, review, review, and I will update!_

_Kisses  
-V_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey! So, I've just started Spring Break, and will be at the writing like CRAZY now, so you can expect a new chapter soon._

**Anonymous Reviewer**\- I totally understand if you don't like the name I've chosen for my OC, and it's completely alright for you to have your own opinion, but, by the way, Marina is not such a special name- my maternal grandmother is called Marina, and the name means, 'Of The Sea'. The sea also has a special connection with the story, so to speak.

**Dianna Boleyn**\- I loved your reviews, and your defense of my character. It's great that someone is reading deeper into Marina's past life in France, and her mother, because it will have an important part to play. And as for your other comment, you are quite right- Marina is far too proud to agree to ever become Henry's mistress unless there are some really special circumstances involved, but she is, under all that hard faced façade of hers, simply a human being, with human emotions, and there is a lot of lust inside her, of which the Volta was a representation. She does, also have quite a history.

**Kittenallie**\- Maybe not a rival mistress just yet, but trust me, Queen Kat won't go down without a fight!

_Which brings me to say, that Katherine of Aragon is going to be pretty OOC in this story.. I didn't want it that way at first, but then, it's a fan fic, so things change! And also, in the show, they merged both of Henry's sisters, Mary and Margaret, into one, just Margaret, to avoid confusion or something, so that's what I'll do.. Let's just say that Princess Margaret married King James of Scotland, and had a son, and when her husband died, she returned to court and married Brandon. Her son is King of Scots. Anyway, enough of my annoying voice- on to the chapter. Also, I just wanted to let everyone know that the royal family is currently residing at Whitehall Palace._

* * *

Chapter Three

**19****th**** February, 1516**

**Wolfson Forest, Oxfordshire**

Henry, King of England sighed as he stared at his reflection in the pool of water in front of him. It was one of the rare moments in which he was alone, no guards, no friends, no Katherine. Just him. Him and his thoughts, that was.

_Katherine had given birth. Twins, they had said. Healthy twins, they had said. Or at least to Katherine. A boy, and a girl. Katherine had asked for the girl, who was truly a pink, healthy looking child, to be named Mary, after the blessed virgin. As for the boy, Katherine was told that he was weak, but sure to gain strength soon enough. But Henry had known better. After taking one look at the boy, who he had, upon hearing of his birth, called Henry, he knew, sure enough, that he was not likely to survive. He was pale, almost white, with sad, grey eyes, and he weighed as much as a bible. He had drawn Dr Linacre and the midwife to the side, and they had confirmed his suspicions. _

"_I am truly sorry, Your Majesty. The little Prince is too ill to live. I believe her Majesty very nearly fainted when she was delivering him, and, because of that, he must have been stuck in a part of the canal where he could not breathe for too long a time. That has, it seems, done severe damage to his lungs, and other systems. I am afraid that he shall not live longer than two weeks at the most."  
"Is there really no chance for him to live Doctor?!" Asked Henry  
"There may be, Your Majesty, but it will be a true miracle if His Highness recovers." Replied Dr Linacre, hoping to god that there was a chance.  
_"We have not told the Queen, Your Majesty", said Dr Linacre, "For Mistress Nollys and I both agree that it would damage her health very severely."_  
_

_"Her health!" Henry had hissed. "__**Her**__ health! Why should she be spared from knowing pain? The pain that I am feeling now- the pain that my poor son feels. Why? Why, when it is all her fault?!"_

_Before Dr Linacre could say anything, he had stormed off, banging the doors, leaving Katherine, who had previously been fussing over baby Harry, looking bewildered. _

Henry shuddered as he remembered. That had been yesterday, and today, early in the morning, he had left for Oxford. He had to see her. To take his mind off of what was happening. He needed some manner of distraction. She would be alone, he knew, as her brothers and sisters were at court, and her father at Arundel.

It was midday, and he was about halfway to the castle, somewhere in the middle of Wolfson Forest, and, as his horse had been growing tired, he had decided to stop for a while and rest by the lake. He would be there soon- probably in time for luncheon. But for now, he had to think. But he just couldn't. His mind was far too clouded with sorrow.

A tear slid down his cheek, as he thought of his soon to be dead son.

* * *

**The Apartments of the Queen of England**

Katherine was lying back on her bed. She had just had Lady Maria de Salinas, now Willoughby and married to Baron Willoughby de Eresby, take Harry to his nursery. Harry was so weak. Such a poor, poor child. The doctors and midwives assured her that it was nothing; did they think she was some sort of fool? Her husband obviously knew. She could tell.

She had spoken to no one about her fears- not even Lady Willoughby. If baby Harry died, then she would have only Mary left. A living child, she would be, it was true, but a girl. Henry must detest her now, she knew it. It was her fault. Not entirely, but for the most.

She had truly tried to remain strong while delivering little Harry, but for a minute- just a minute, she had let herself go. She had almost blacked out. That was probably it.  
She had heard the midwife whispering to Dr Linacre about breathing problems and such. But, she knew, if Harry died, then so did Henry's love for her. So did her title of Queen. So did Mary's prospects. Not that she cared much for those, anyway. She found it surprisingly hard to love Mary. It seemed that it was also partly Mary's fault for being so large while coming out, and tiring Katherine to the bone.

Anyway, knowing him, Henry was probably trying to have their marriage annulled already, and, if he did, then Mary would become a bastard, and Katherine would lose the title of Queen. That could not happen.

"Lady Willoughby!"  
"Your Majesty" Said Lady Willoughby, appearing.  
"Please, fetch me some of my parchment and a quill pen."  
"Of course, Madam."  
She handed Katherine a hard board, with a hole for ink, a piece of parchment, and a quill pen. Katherine dipped the pen into the ink, and began to write.

_Charles, King of Spain_

_My dearest nephew,  
I write to you now to ask you for your help. As I think you must have heard by now from your ambassadors, I have delivered twins, a daughter, Princess Mary, who is healthy and robust, and a son, Henry, who is, I fear, not so. He is, as assured by the midwives and doctors, going to die very soon, perhaps by the end of the month, perhaps even sooner. They have not told me this, obviously, but they have told the King. My son will, most likely, die. Unless god works a miracle. And when he does... when he does, I fear that the King will annul our marriage on some ground or another. _

_As you know, the King is loved by his Holiness, who will, rest assured, immediately grant the annulment. I beg of you, help me. I do not wish for you to harm his holiness, for that is a sin that only Satan would be able to commit, but, let my husband know, that if he makes a single move to annul our marriage, then there shall be dire consequences. _

_I care not for England. I had to pretend, but in truth it is just an ugly, grey little place with no charms and bad weather. And perhaps, if my daughter is one day crowned Queen, she could be wed to one of your own future sons..  
Anyway, that is all there is to it. So, I beg of you, my beloved nephew, help me. Help your Aunt._

_Catalina d'Aragona  
Queen of England_

Katherine waited until the ink dried, and then, after rolling up the parchment, she took the piece of purple ribbon that tied her hair, and tied it around the parchment. Then, she called Lady Willoughby to her bedside.

"Lady Willoughby. Take this letter to the Spanish Ambassador, and tell him to deliver it to the King of Spain. Tell _no one_, do you understand? _No one_, not even his Majesty."

"I understand completely, Madam."

* * *

**The Rooms of Marina Howard  
Wolfson Castle, Oxfordshire  
**

Marina was lying back on her bed, fully clothed, thinking. It was around twelve in the afternoon, and luncheon would be served in about an hour. Not that she was particularly hungry.  
Her thoughts were consumed not by want of food, but by a person. She could remember his hair, his face, his eyes, as they stared into hers.  
_"You're beautiful"  
_She remembered his words, and they made her spine tingle. No man had ever called her that before. Not that she had given them a chance, of course. She had put them off so greatly, been so cool and, seemingly (to the men at least), so rigid and prim, that they had given up on her. She had found Robert Lester easy to speak to, one could say. He seemed nice. She had been writing to him quite a bit, as she had been so very bored, but it did not seem to her as if her friendship with Robert Lester would evolve into something very intimate, at least not for her part.

But the King. Why could she not be rid of him? Her thoughts. She decided it was simply annoyance at his bumptious, cocky behavior that was keeping his face in her thoughts.

Her pondering was interrupted by her lady, Olivia.

"My lady! My lady!" Olivia shouted, as she came running into Marina's rooms.  
"Olivia? Whatever is it?" Marina replied, startled.  
"Oh, my lady Marina, it's the King! He's here!"  
"The king? What in god's name is he doing here?"  
"He said he was on a hunting trip, my lady, and he has decided to rest here for remainder of the day, and for tonight."  
Marina's lips pressed together. A hunting trip indeed.

"I see. Olivia, go and have some rooms prepared for his Majesty. And tell Dianne- oh no she's out somewhere- tell Irene and Claudine to have my dining room prepared for luncheon. Send his Majesty to the Rose garden. I shall be there to greet him soon."

"My lady." And she departed hurriedly.

Marina stood, smoothed her gown, made of grey damask, put on a fur cloak, straightened the pearl diadem on her head, and made her way through the hall and down the wide, oak staircase, to the back gardens, and toward the lake.

Henry was there, pacing around the garden. He stopped as soon as he saw her. She came towards him. She bobbed a quick curtsey, and then walked right up to him.

He looked messy, rough. Handsome. Rather good looking, he was. She almost felt like being inviting. But she couldn't do that.

"Your Majesty."  
"Lady Marina, forgive me, I really don't mean to-"  
"What exactly is the meaning of this? I left court for a reason! I am afraid that Your Majesty cannot just arrive here unannounced when neither my brothers nor my father is here, and I-"

"My lady!" He interrupted. "My son is most likely going to die in a fortnight. And there is little chance for him to be saved ."  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry Your Majesty."  
"I came here because I needed to get away from it all for just a little while, and I thought that you wouldn't mind helping me with that. But I see now that I am not wanted, so I suppose I shall just go."

He moved to walk away.  
"No. No, wait." She said. She caught onto his hand, and gripped it. She was surprised, as was he, but she more so, by what she had done.

"You may stay, Your Majesty. I will take you to the rooms prepared for you, and you can ready yourself for the noontide meal."  
"Thank you, Lady Marina."

* * *

**The Small Dining Room, Wolfson Castle**

"His Majesty the King!" Called the guard at the door.  
Henry entered, looking slightly less disheveled than he had looked when he arrived. Marina stood and curtsied. The King gestured for her to be seated, sat across from her, and Irene and Claudine brought in the food, and Olivia the wine.  
The fire was roaring, for even though it was the afternoon, it was still cold, for it was only mid February. The ladies set the platters of roasted duck and potato on the table, and filled the glasses with red wine. Then, they stood at the ends of the room.  
Henry said nothing for a few minutes. He began to eat.  
"Exquisite food, lady Marina- you must give my compliments to the chef."  
"Why thank you, Your Majesty- I am sure that my ladies can pass that message on." She gave an eye signal to Claudine, who, tactfully ordered everyone out, and followed them herself, closing the doors firmly behind her.

"I am so sorry about earlier, Your Majesty." Said Marina, feeling rather ashamed for once.

"It's perfectly alright. My situation is not the kind that you can guess easily.. And I didn't really give you the innocent impression when I.." He trailed off, looking apologetic.  
Marina smiled at him, and chuckled lightly.  
"What about The Queen? How is she?"  
Henry's face darkened.

"Do not ask me about that woman and her _feelings_." He spat. "It is all her fault."  
"_What's_ her fault?"

"She let herself go for a few minutes, the child was stuck, and now his lungs aren't working. He will be dead by the end of the week, if not sooner. And it's all her fault. All of it. If she could just have been strong enough!"  
"Now I don't think that's fair. Childbirth is very difficult." She said. Noticing that the King's wine glass was empty, she got up, and picked up the wine jug.  
"And what would you know about childbirth, exactly?"  
"Not very much, but I am woman." She replied, beginning to pour the wine.

"I just- I just don't understand what I have done? Why is god so angry with me. Why has he given me this life? Why do I have no living son? What did I ever do?" He seemed near tears. In that moment, he reminded Marina of a child, lost, confused, upset. Alone. Not quite sure of what she was doing, or why she was doing it, she put the jug down, and seated herself on the chair next to him.

"My poor, poor child. All of them. All those little Henrys who have died, suffered for some sin that I have committed."  
"It is _not_ your fault. You mustn't believe that it is. Please. Don't- don't drive yourself into self blame."  
"Oh Marina. What will I do? I just can't bear it anymore. I can't go back there. I can't face Katherine. I can't face this." Suddenly, he made an abrupt movement, and clasped her hand.  
She flinched, and he noticed, and pulled his hand away, or almost did, until Marina caught onto it.

"You need to face this. You can't run away from it. And you need to stop thinking that it is your fault! You are a good man. A good king. You need to start believing what others believe about you."  
"Do they really believe it? Do they, or is everyone just putting on an act?"  
"They do believe it. And you need to as well, or you'll just be miserable forever."  
"I suppose. But Marina I've had a thought. What if I did do something? What if _we_ did, me and Katherine. She _was_ my brother's wife.."

"But the marriage was not consummated, surely, if the Pope gave a dispensation.."  
"Yes, but that's the thing. What if it was consummated. The Pope wasn't to know, obviously. But if Katherine let everyone, including me believe that her union with my brother was a chaste one, and was not consummated, and it actually was, then we have been living in sin all this time.."

Marina snorted. "And _why_ hasn't anyone pointed it out to you, exactly?"  
"Out of love for their Queen. If Katherine and I have been living in sin, then suppose that this is a punishment. A punishment from god for what we have been doing these last six years. And maybe that is why we have had no living sons.."

Marina sighed. "I think that your Majesty needs a distraction."

* * *

**Wolfson Forest, Oxfordshire**

A few hours later, Henry and Marina were on their way back from their riding trip through the vast expanse of Wolfson Forest. Marina adored riding. It was something she enjoyed above most others. She loved streaking through the woods, the wind snapping at her face as she rode. Of course, this time hadn't gone so well. Henry, for his part, found her a brilliant rider. And he had had such a good time. But then things had gone awry.

They had walked on their horses through the woods,

He had said to her, as they mounted their horses, "You had better watch out my lady. I am, you'll find, an experienced rider."  
"Are you then?"  
"Yes. Very much."  
"I see. Are you worried I won't be able to keep up with you?"  
"Yes, I am rather. I don't want to lose you just yet."  
"I don't think that you'll have to worry about having to lose me.. You'll have to find me first."

With that, with a cackle, she rode off, like a streak of lightning through the woods, and all Henry could see for a few seconds was the dust that she left in her wake. Then, as soon as he got over his shock, he kicked his horse, who galloped forward, and he chased after her.

"I'm coming to find you!" He shouted.  
He heard her laugh, probably one of the few genuine ones that he's heard from her in a while. It sounded like the tinkling of silver bells, and it sent shivers through Henry's back.

It was coming from the woods. He kicked his horse to the side, and galloped into the forest. For around an hour, he kept catching glimpses of her chestnut brown hair, and quickened his pace, only to be outrun again. Then, finally, a few paces ahead of him, he caught a glimpse of her hair once again, before she galloped off. He quickened his pace, and in a matter of seconds, he was by the lake, and there she was, standing next to her dark grey stallion, gazing into the woods, obviously waiting for him to arrive.

"I've found you." Henry said, laughing, and jumping off his horse, and walking towards her.  
"So you have. Well, you've found me quicker than anyone else Then she became more serious. "Most of them just give up after a while. They don't bother."

Henry's eyes turned soft. He came closer to her, until he was only a single pace away.  
Then he looked at her.

"Perhaps that's because no one else wants to find you as much as I do."  
She looked a little taken aback, but smiled, her eyes softening, and blushed very slightly.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Nothing, nothing. It's just.. It's just no one's ever said that to me before."  
"First time for everything." He said, causing Marina to chuckle softly.  
"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" He said, reaching out to stroke his hand against her cheek. His face was now so close to hers, that she could feel his sweet, cool breath on her face, his eyes boring into hers.

She wanted so badly to give in to her overwhelming, just to lock her mouth with his, to stay by that lake forever, have him forever. It wasn't love, she knew, but it was something. Lust, perhaps. Sorrow for his loss. Loneliness on her own part.

Either way, she had led him on shamelessly. Men received wrong impressions on most occasions. She hadn't been able to control herself. When she'd let him hold her hand, when she'd let him stay in the first place.

If she let him get any closer, she wouldn't be able to control herself this time either.

She didn't want to love; she had been perfectly alright not loving up until now, why did it have to change? Why was this happening to her?

Why was she experiencing this feeling, this strange, strange feeling, that was making her face an emotion so potent that it was overwhelming, and all because of a man, who she had met all of two times, and had spent around five hours with in total. Even if he was the king.  
Anyway, king or not, she could not let this man tear down everything she had built, because of her own emotions. It was out of the question.

It took every ounce of strength in her body not to kiss him then and there.

Then, she pulled her face away from his, letting his hand hang in mid air, and took a breath. Then, she looked down, and when she looked up again, she had regained her cool composure, and her hard, stone cold mask once again covered her face.

"I am afraid that I have given your Majesty the wrong impression. Do forgive me if that is the case." She said, in a flat tone.

Henry cursed at himself inside. Just as he had gotten her to let loose, he had overstepped the fine lines she had drawn and she had closed up again.

"We had better return, it's getting dark." Said Marina, seemingly speaking to no one in particular, and mounted her horse.

They had set off, and the ride was silent.

And now, they were almost back to the castle. As soon as they went in- through the back, and dropped their horses to the stable, Marina turned towards Henry.

"I hope your Majesty had an enjoyable day. I trust you shall be leaving in the morning?"  
"Perhaps. Perhaps I shall stay a few more days. But I hope that I am welcome to dine with you this evening..?"  
"Y-yes, of course, if your Majesty wishes."  
"Thank you lady Marina. In that case, I shall go to my apartments now, to change."  
"Lovely. I shall see you in the small dining room in around two hours or so."

* * *

**23****rd**** February, 1516  
The Apartments of The Queen of England**

Katherine was annoyed. Her husband had been away from the palace since the day after the twins were born. He had not come to see her before he left, nor had he sent her any message informing her of his departure. She had only found out in the evening, when she asked Lady Darrell where her husband was.

However, Lady Willoughby had told her that she had delivered her letter to the Spanish ambassador, who had sent it to her nephew King Charles immediately. The King was due to reply quite soon, probably by this evening, or tomorrow, the ambassador had told her through Lady Willoughby.

"Madam?" Said Lady Willoughby.  
"Yes Maria?" Replied Katherine.  
"The Spanish Ambassador is here to see you.."  
"Ah, I see. Tell all the ladies that they are excused."

After all her ladies were gone, (something Katherine had to do each time the ambassador came to see her, just in case any of them were spies for the good Cardinal, who was, at the moment, ill).

Ambassador Mendoza entered, and bowed low to Katherine. Maria had left by this time, shutting the door softly. Katherine extended her hand for the Ambassador to kiss.

"Ambassador Mendoza."  
"You Majesty. I must congratulate you on the birth of the Duke of Cornwall and Her Royal Highness the Princess Mary. And I offer my condolences in advance."  
"So everyone knows, do they not?"  
"Not exactly Madam. But I am very well informed. I sent your letter to the King immediately, and I have received a reply. Here it is." He said, handing her a rolled up piece of parchment.

She opened it up, and began to read.

_Catalina d'Aragona  
Queen of England_

_My beloved Aunt Catalina,  
I shall, fear not my aunt, do whatever it takes to preserve your title, and your daughter's rights to the throne. Whatever is necessary shall be done. You should simply go about your daily duties, do whatever is needed of you, and I will make it clear to your husband that he will not find it in his own best interests, or those of his country, to try and annul your marriage._

_Remain strong, my Aunt, and I shall protect you._

_Charles V  
King of Spain_

Catherine smiled. Well, well, well. Henry was going to have a lot of trouble on his hands._  
_

* * *

_Well, that's it!  
I know that Ambassador Mendoza actually came to England later on, but I messed around with it a little.  
Next chapter- Things with Henry and Marina heat up a bit, Marina reveals a bit about her life as a child, and the Queen, lady Willoughby, and the Ambassador, get up to some plotting!_

_Read and review!_

XX  
-V


End file.
